World of midgard Wiki
The information we know so far about this iphone/ipod/ipad, android, facebook game! 'World of midgard betas and release' * 1st closed beta in 4-6 weeks (limited to 100 players) * 2nd closed beta (limited to 200 players) * open beta in 3-4 months * release: 7th December 2011 Closed Beta signup http://worldofmidgard.com/beta 'Features:' *MMORPG *mounts *pets *unique skills *more realms *PVE *PVP *CTF *full character customization *different characters *stunable 3D graphics and movements *fame *item store (coming 1st quarter 2012) *trading system *crafting system *3rd and 1st person view 'Character customization' First when you start the game, you have to chose between 2 factions: ALLIANCE and FURY. Then you choose your character: ''' '''FURY FACTION: *berserker orc (male, female) *blood-drak (man, girl) *dark elf (man, girl) ALLIANCE FACTION: *human (man, girl) *dwarf (male, female) *elf (man, girl) ... then you choose between different classes: *Cleric *Mage *Fighter *Rogue *Ranger (will be added around february in 2012) *Mystic (will be added in summer 2012) ...you can also change your look: *height *face *hair *skin color *facial hair ...character statistics: *'experience' *'health' *'mana' *might *dexterity *vitality *wisdom *will *armour *melee attack *power *damage *speed *melee hit *critical hit ...effects/skills: ' *'cleric: ::: - healing spell on himself/herself in PvP ::: - 1 single target healing spell with casting time ::: - 1 instant cast aoe over time healing spell ::: - nimbus party buffs ::: - health and armor pary buffs ::: - ressurect *'mage:' ::: - 1 single target healing spell with casting time ::: - minions ::: - wisdom party buff ::: - ressurect *'fighter:' ::: - 1 instant cast aoe over time healing spell ::: - strenght party buff ::: - ressurect *'rogue:' ::: - 1 instant cast aoe over time healing spell ::: - agility party buff ::: - ressurect *'ranger:' ::: - support heals (weak heals) ::: - battle pet ::: - ressurect *'mystic:' ::: -support heals (weak heals) ::: - ressurect charactes will be able to swim, jump and doing emotes!!! 'Mounts:' *dragon (super exclusive mount available only in closed beta for 9.99$) *rhino *cockatrice mount 'Weapons': *'2 Handed: ' **staff **spear **axe **hammer **sword **dual swords **dual axes **dual daggers **bow **crossbow *'1 Handed:' **sword **axe **dagger **wand **shield **hands/legs 'Maps/dungeons:' Open world with relatively big zones connected with portals and dungeons. PVE dungeons can be played in solo, 3-man, 5-man and regular mode (with auto regrouping) and expert mode (without auto regrouping) *main alliance city *main fury city *tree village *spiral tower dungeon *gem cave dungeon *gothic tower dungeon *catacombs dungeon *tomb dungeon *lava basilica dungeon *helenic dungeon *mine dungeon *character starting area Arenas: *rated PVP arena *5x5 battlefield: ::: - CTF ::: - first to kill 10 'Mobs:' *serpents *gallous *nherbs *lizards *boars *goblins *spiders *rogue assassins *skeleton warriors *bears *scorpions *gnolls *dread warriors *dogs *orks *werewolves *goat man *basilisk *bats *traitors (mages etc.) *snails *roses *trolls *elder ents *flesh reapers *condors *crocodiles *deer *dragons *eagles *ghouls *gorrilas *hyenas *lions *rhinos *tigers *wolfs *grulls 'Bosses:' *Shadow Mind *Skeleton king Mozarius *Uruk the Schimitar 'In-game buying system:' *buyable currencies: ::: - mithril coins (mount rentals, bigger bank rentals, permanent mounts, adventure packs, experience booster...) *droppable currencies: ::: - rune stones (mount rentals, bigger bank rentals...) ::: - gold (for trading) ::: - silver (for trading) ::: - platinum (for trading) 'How much will it cost?' Target plan is for game to be free with item shop but they will do item shop development after the game is done and playable with a few areas. Until item shop is finished game will be free for 2 zones for each faction (total of 4 zones) & 1 dungeon, and then $1.99.Developers will try to add new zone every 2 months until currently planed 20 zones done. 'About developers:' Veraxon entertainment is a small indie development team. Games: *Faction wars http://www.mochigames.com/game/faction-wars/ *Lords at war (open beta) http://apps.facebook.com/thelordsatwar/ *World of Midgard (upcoming game) http://worldofmidgard.com/ 'Help the development!!!' *Visit offical website http://www.worldofmidgard.com *Watch videos on youtube channel worldofmidgard *Closed Beta signup http://worldofmidgard.com/beta *Get World of Midgard sound track album on iTunes http://bit.ly/hWTMT9 *Download Lore Book here http://bit.ly/dVwluj *Like World of Midgard on Facebook http://on.fb.me/eRIl5P *Follow World of Midgard on twitter http://twitter.com/WorldOfMidgard *Forum http://worldofmidgard.com/forum *You can download FanKit with concept images of maps, characters, mobs, interface here http://worldofmidgard.com/fankit/WorldOfMidgardFanKit.zip